Unsafe sex is the second most important risk factor for disability and death in the world's poorest communities and the ninth most important in developed countries. Every year, 340 million people acquire new gonorrhea, syphilis, Chlamydia, or trichomonas infections. Furthermore, heterosexual transmission is the predominant mode of HIV transmission among women, and sexually transmitted infections (STIs) contribute to the spread of HIV. We propose to host a conference on Prevention Technologies for Sexual and Reproductive Health (PT/SRH). The primary objective of the conference is to accelerate the development of multi-indication technology (e.g., dual methods, broad-spectrum STI microbicides) that prevents pregnancy, STIs, and other common reproductive tract infections that result in a significant global disease burden. The PTSRH Conference will bring together leading basic science, clinical and socio-behavioral researchers, and clinical practitioners in the fields of microbicides, barriers and pharmaceuticals, as well as encourage a new cohort of researchers to integrate sexual and reproductive health technologies into their research (e.g., immunology, engineering, microbiology). In addition to serving as a forum for fostering new collaborations and sharing novel research findings, this event will provide a forum where media, advocates, and national/state/city donors that are focused on health issues can learn about the potential impact of PTSRH technology. The proposed conference will take place over two days in the San Francisco Bay Area CA in April 2009. The planning members for the proposed conference represent the UC Berkeley School of Public Health, UCSF Women's Global Health Imperative, UCSF Center for AIDS Research, the California Microbicide Initiative (CaMI), UC Davis Medical Center, Sacramento Black Chamber of Commerce, California African American HIV/AIDS Coalition, Planned Parenthood Affiliates of California, Alliance for Microbicide Development, PATH, Ibis Reproductive Health, Microbicide Trails Network, Planned Parenthood Mar Monte, the Pacific AIDS Training and Education Center, and industry. The specific aims for this proposed conference are: Specific Aim #1. Provide a forum for sharing the research on multi-indication technology that is intended to prevent or detect pregnancy and/or STIs and other reproductive tract infections. Specific Aim #2. Improve the understanding of the role of multi-indication prevention methods in the context of other prevention strategies. Specific Aim #3. Foster new collaborations by bringing together established practitioners in the field of sexual and reproductive health with product developers and new investigators.